


Can I Buy You a Drink?

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [63]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Background Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill - Freeform, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drunk Simon Lewis, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Simon thought of every single one of his friends; how much he appreciated them, loved them, respected them. They had all been through so much together and it warmed Simon’s heart almost as much as the plasma running through his veins did.
Relationships: Simon Lewis & Everyone, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Tumblr Prompts [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Can I Buy You a Drink?

Simon glanced around the Hunter’s Moon, his eyes pausing on each individual that he was so grateful to call his friend. 

Maia was tending the bar, pouring drinks like it was her job. (Simon, a few drinks too many in his system, laughed out loud at his internal monologue because Maia was, in fact, employed as a bartender.) 

Izzy and Clary were pressed together in a booth, Clary’s wide smile brightening the entire room as it had since they were kids while she leaned into Izzy in any way she could. Simon was surprised at how insufferable those two had gotten now that they had finally resolved their pining. 

Magnus and Alec had disappeared, something that Simon was used to at this point in their group get together nights. Those two couldn’t keep their hands off of each other long enough for the rest of the gang to want them around, anyway. 

Simon’s eyes darted to the newest couple in their friend group, the most surprising to the vampire when Izzy finally confided in him who was visiting the Insitute for “business” that was definitely not on the regular schedule. Lorenzo was prickly at first, but he held a special place in Simon’s life, always showing up for the gigs Simon was urged to take even though he wasn’t human anymore. 

He thought of every single one of his friends; how much he appreciated them, loved them, respected them. They had all been through so much together and it warmed Simon’s heart almost as much as the plasma running through his veins did. 

What warmed his heart even more were the two strong, ink-covered arms that wrapped around his waist and the chin the nestled perfectly into his shoulder. 

“Can I buy you a drink, babe?” Jace asked, pressing a gentle kiss against Simon’s flushed cheek. Simon nodded and nuzzled as far into Jace as he could, reveling in the feel of Jace’s chest pressed into his back. He loved Jace more than he loved anyone else that crowded the bar. He wasn’t sure when it happened, or how it happened, or even _why_ it happened, but Simon was too filled with joy to question it at that moment. 

“I love you,” Simon whispered. Jace looked confused for a moment, as if he wasn’t expecting Simon’s to confess something so personal in a room filled with their closest peers, but he smirked in that Jace way of his that Simon had grown to adore. 

“I know.” And Simon internally screamed at the fact that out of everything he had taught Jace - how to be loved, how to show affection, how to take pride in himself - he remembered the most important things: Star Wars references. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/).
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
